Club Revelations
by freddie-4884
Summary: A works night out can really open up doors. Ash/Scribbs. Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Simples :


**Title: Club Revelations****  
****Author: Freddie**  
**Fandom: Murder in Suburbia**  
**Pairing: Ash/Scribbs**  
**Rating: PG-17****  
****Spoiler: None**  
**Disclaimer: Murder in Suburbia and it's characters are not mine. **  
**Summary: A works night out can really open some doors.**  
**A.N. I don't **_think_** this one has been Beta'd but i can't remember. So until i can double check with my usual Beta (Sofrost) all mistakes are mine. Enjoy :) Oh yeah, this contains femslash. If it's not your thing look away now :)**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was at times like this that I hated being her superior. Watching her out on the dance floor, so free, so.......sensual. She knows exactly what she's doing. But then again maybe she doesn't. She seems to lose herself in the beat of the bass. It's almost like it's intoxicating to her. It's her drug. She has her head tilted back, with her eyes closed. Her arms are stretched above her head, her hips swaying in time to the heavy bass pounding out from the speakers around the room.

Many people have stopped what they were doing; dancing, drinking, or talking, just to watch her dance. Some have even tried to join her, women as well as men. I have no idea what they had hoped to achieve but they all paled and faded into insignificance beside her graceful moves. I've lost track of how long she's been up there, how many songs have been played and how many partners she's left in the dust licking their dancing wounds.

With each glance or blatant stare she receives, I feel my fist tighten around my wine glass, threatening to break it into a million shards. Each pathetic wanna be really tested my self control. It took a lot for me to not go up to them and rip them away from her. She's more graceful when she's dancing alone, although I don't think she really notices when people sidle up to her then slink away, looking shamed and sullen at being so blatantly rejected.

I'm so entranced by her movements that I don't notice her eyes are open and she's looking directly at me. I quickly direct my eyes from her gaze and look at the floor but I can't stop myself from looking at her. I find myself starting at her feet, which are placed on the floor, evenly spaced, up her shapely legs, to the hypnotic sway of her hips. It seems that she hasn't lost the rhythm that she's had from the beginning. It's only when I notice a slight hitch in her movement that I am finally able to tear my eye away from her hips. They roam over her toned stomach, firm breasts, slender neck, strong jaw, full lips, button nose and finally reaching her beautiful, soulful eyes.

I felt my throat tighten and my jaw drop. We stared at each other for what felt like forever but what was, in reality only a few seconds. The intensity I saw in her gaze startles me. Slowly she starts to dance towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. The closer she gets the faster my heart beats and the higher my temperature rises. When she reaches the edge of the table everything stops.

I can see no one else, only her as she continues to dance. The only sound is my breathing, heavy and laboured. She continues to dance around the table towards me. On the own, my legs push my chair back from the table until there's nothing between us anymore. Finally her solo dance becomes a lap dance. She's no longer dancing for herself. She's dancing for me and only me. She leans over me slightly and her loose hair brushes against the side of my face, filling my nostrils with the smell of her shampoo.

She straddles my lap and places a hand on my shoulder to brace herself as she arches her back so that her breasts are arched towards me. She lightly grinds her centre against me as I take the opportunity to view her lean torso. My mouth floods at the sight. My hands like my feet turn traitor on me as they gravitate to her gyrating hips. My fingers make contact with hot, bare skin from where her t-shirt had ridden up. When she feels my fingers on her body she snaps her body up right and looks me in the eye. She presses her centre more firmly against me and I tighten my hold on her hips to keep her steady.

She lowers her lips to mine and hovers millimetres from me. I feel my heart rate treble as her hot breath courses over my lips. Her hips grind harder against me and I tighten my hold on her to keep her steady. I can feel her breath coming out in shorter, faster pants against my lips. I'm sure my breathing is just as ragged as hers, if the light headedness I feel is any indication to go by. Suddenly the movement of her hips becomes more frantic and her breathing starts to hitch. I feel her pushing even harder against me, trying to gain as much friction as possible. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist to try and keep her grounded. I feel her body tense and jerk hard against me. When I look up to her eyes, she has them shut. As she jerks against me one final time her lips crash onto mine. I feel the vibrations of her orgasm travel from her body into mine as she moans into my open mouth. As she tries to calm her breathing her hips continue to softly grind against me.

Pulling her lips fully away from mine she lays her head against my shoulder and nuzzles my throat with her nose and lips. I pull her flush against me and she gasps against my neck.

"Wow that was amazing." She whispers into my ear. "I've never done that before in a club." She sighs against my neck and tremors slide down my body. She sits back and looks me in the eyes and I'm stunned by the lust I see in them. Nothing but sheer, unadulterated lust. Leaning forward she kisses my lips lightly. "But I don't think we're quite finished here. Do you?" She whispers, trailing her hand down my body from shoulder. As her hand finally reaches the waistband of my jeans my body stiffens. Without warning I stand and unceremoniously dump her on the floor. I briefly look down at her sitting on the floor and I step over her and run out of the club.

**Chapter 2**

When I finally manage to push my way out of the club I gulp in the fresh air as though I'd been deprived of it. I slump against the wall outside the club and pray the dizziness passes me quickly. I really need to get out of here. I feel people looking at me and catch snickered mutterings of 'looks like someone can't handle their drink.' It would be fine if I was drunk but I had been nursing the same glass of wine for the last three hours. As I think about what had just transpired I feel my face burn harder. Oh God, how am I meant to face her on Monday? I dropped her on her ass and ran out of there, after she came in my lap.

Ohgodohgodohgod. I'm in trouble. What the hell am I meant to say to her 'sorry about dumping you on your ass after you came on my lap? But I had a momentary mind fart.'? Nope I don't think that's going to fly with her. Plus it sounds like it was unwelcome, it wasn't, not really. I just wish we had been somewhere private. Somewhere there was just only the two of us. No, gotta stop thinking like that; it'll just lead to more trouble. I've got to forget about tonight and hope she does the same. I mean, she is _very_ drunk. So the chances are she'll be too pissed to remember what she did. I can only hope that she is.

I'm still leaning against the wall when I hear the club door open again. I don't know why but I've stayed in the same spot since I came out. Slumped up against the wall I feel a hand on my shoulder. Raising my head I look straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry about? I was the one who dropped you on your ass." I say sheepishly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nothing that you can't kiss better." She whispers as she moves closer to me, trapped me between her body and the brick wall behind me. As she steps into my personal space my arms automatically snake their way around her waist. Her hands settle on my forearms, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. "Do you want to kiss it better?"

I'm unsure if it's the heat is coming from my body or hers but it's certainly making me uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, mind you, but I am uncomfortable all the same.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Eloquent I know but it's all I can muster. My synapses are all misfiring all over the place. She closes the slight distance between us, as her body moulds into my stars shoot in front of my eyes.

"Well, you _did_ drop me on my ass in there." She chuckles, "and like I said, it's nothing that can't be kissed better."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Look I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me." I stutter out. Slightly grimacing at my choice of words and secretly hoping she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well, I did. Kinda." As I burn hotly with embarrassment, I realise that I don't really have a lot of luck where she's concerned. I wish the ground beneath me would open up and swallow me whole as she laughs at my discomfort. This isn't right. I'm the superior; I should be the one in control of every situation, of this situation, not my inebriated subordinate.

Taking control back I quickly reverse our positions until she is backed up against the wall and I'm pressing against her. Lightly running my hands up and down her side I lean forward and whisper into her ear, "your place or mine?"

"I don't care; whatever's closest will be fine." She breathlessly replies looking at my lips. "But, first....."

"What?" I whisper, fighting to keep control of the situation. "First what Scribbs?"

Her hand reaches up between us and strokes my cheek, her thumb stroking my bottom lip. My eyes involuntary close as she continues to caress my face.

"Can I keep you?" She asks, her voice trembling as much as our bodies. The fear in her voice shocked me to the core. Why would she think that she has to ask if she can 'keep' me? Where did she get that form?

"'Keep me'?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, have you never seen 'Casper'? You know, 'the friendly ghost'? Well, I watched it with my niece last week and there was a really cute scene where Casper asks the girl if he could keep her and he...he..." All her excitement suddenly wears off and her voice trails off as she comes to the conclusion of her story. I don't know which is cuter, the way her skin flushed and her eyes lit up as she was recounting her story to me or how her skin flush with embarrassment as she realised that she had just admitted to watching a child's movie.

Taking pity on her, I run my fingers through her hair, enjoying with amazement the feel of the silky strands flowing over my fingers.

"What did he do?" I whisper trying to urge her to finish her story. "Scribbs, what did Casper do?"

"He……he……this." She stutters out before grabbing the front of my jacket in both fists and crashing our lips together.

Time passes magnificently slowly the whole time our lips were touching. I relish the feel of her body as I pull her tighter against me. Time stands still. I want this to last, I need this to last. Suddenly I'm aware of the cheers and jeers coming from the people around us. With the fire that's burning between us, right here, up against the wall is going to be where our first time will be and I don't want it to be. Pulling back from her I rest my forehead against hers as we both try to regain our breaths.

"So…?" I ask uncertainly. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we _could_ go back to your place and finish what was started in the club. Or……" She trails off. I really want to know what comes after 'or.'

"Or, what?"

"Or……we could forget about this whole think and chalk it up to the drink. What do you think?" she asks, placing the ball firmly in my court. Letting me take the lead and……make the rules. The fact that she's willing to let me set the pace and decide what happens next means a lot to me. Thinking back, almost from the beginning, she always let me set the pace even though she would mock my rules, she would try to follow them.

Looking into her eyes I can see what she wants. She wants the former, she wants to finish what was started in the club, but how long is it to the finish?

"Scribbs, how long is it to the end?" I ask sighing. "How long do you want this to last, because I can't be like one of your boy toys? I'm not looking for that, I want more."

She looks at me with a shy grin on her face and I have to admit it's adorable. I'm scared of what she'll say, she has a look in her eyes that could be described as dangerous but I feel entirely safe with her. I know she would never hurt me intentionally; she's too nice to do something like that. I keep her gaze, searching for any indication of what she wants to do when she takes my hand in hers and moves to walk away. When she realises that I'm not moving, she turns to look at me. I know I must look stupid; I'm standing in the middle of the street looking completely gormless. She raises and eyebrow at me and gives my arm a slight tug to get me moving. I fall into step with her and look down at our joined hands, dangling between our bodies, our shoulders rubbing against each other occasionally. I notice her shiver and remember that she's hardly dressed for the early autumn evening. I slip my hand out of hers and gently wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me gently to try and keep the cold from her. She turns to face me, her eyes sparkling and I place a soft kiss on her lips. As we continue walking she wraps her arm around my waist and gently squeezes me.

I realise I like this. I like being with her, my arms around her in public. I can't wait until I have my arms around her in private though.

* * *

End.


End file.
